kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gaolang Wongsawat
- Anime= - Manga= }} |jname = ガオラン・ウォンサワット |rname = Gaoran Wonsawatto |epithet = The Thai God of War |status = Alive |age = 28 (Kengan Ashura)Gaolang Wongsawat's profile 30 (Kengan Omega) |height = 187cmChapter 105 |weight = 91kg |birthday = December 12th |gender = Male |affiliations = Yato Trading Co. |relatives = |wins = 1''1 win during the tournament against Kaneda Suekichi(Ch109)'' |losses = 1''After defeat to Kanoh Agito during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch169)'' |manga debut = Chapter 31 |omega debut = Chapter 13 |anime debut = Episode 7 |seiyuu = Tsuda Kenjiro (Japanese—anime) Hirakawa Daisuke (Japanese—drama CD) Christopher Smith (English)}} Gaolang Wongsawat (ガオラン・ウォンサワット, Gaoran Wonsawatto; "Gaolang Wongsawat"), also known as "The Thai God of War" (タイの闘神, Tai no Tōshin), is a professional boxer and the personal bodyguard of Rama XIII. During the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, he participated as the affiliated fighter for Yato Trading Co. Appearance Gaolang is a well-defined muscular brown-skinned Thai man with long straight black hair, which he ties into a ponytail that hangs over his left shoulder, thin discerning eyes and a small gem on his forehead. Personality Gaolang is perpetually calm and expressionless, contrary to the common depiction of as hotheads. He is incredibly analytical when it comes to combat, and tends to catch details that other fighters miss. He is a patriotic Thai with matchless loyalty to his ruler, Rama XIII, and would not have taken part in the Annihilation Tournament without his command, as he disparages the tournament for being a mere freak show. However, he came to greatly respect Kaneda Suekichi's determination and willpower during their fight, calling him a true warrior. Gaolang has a great desire to fight a truly powerful foe to the death (as long as the foe isn't Saw Paing). History Gaolang started his fighting career as a Nak Muay 20 years ago when the former King of Thailand noticed his talents, soon earning the name "Thai God of War" after becoming the greatest Nak Muay.Chapter 168 However, one day, Gaolang began to question Muay Thai's weakness: it largely dismissed the use of fists to attack. Because he was the King's bodyguard, it would be disadvantageous for him to fight opponents who used other kinds of combat, so Gaolang took up boxing and trained in it to overcome Muay Thai's weakness. After doing so, he became the heavyweight champion of all four major boxing organisations in just four years.Chapter 31 At the age of 15, Gaolang joined the annual cross-border match between Myanmar and Thailand. There, he encountered Yoroizuka Saw Paing for the first time and defeated him by judge's decision in their fight. Since then, Saw Paing proceeded to constantly challenge him to a rematch, even crossing the border to do so.Chapter 84Chapter 0-3 At some point before a title fight, while escorting Rama XIII, Gaolang effortlessly defeated Kaz Fujita. Plot ''Kengan Ashura On board the S.S. Kengan, Saw Paing surprised an exasperated Gaolang by his presence as an affiliated fighter in the tournament. Over the course of the days leading up to the opening day of the tournament, Saw Paing hung around with a indifferently stoic Gaolang. During the first round of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Gaolang made an unimpressed comment about Raian while watching the Kure Raian-Mokichi Robinson fight, with Saw Paing giving a typically hot-blooded response. Later, as the Murobuchi Gozo-Wakatsuki Takeshi fight was about to start, Gaolang asked Saw Paing what he made of the fight with the man replying that he was fired up. With Saw Paing's fight against Karo Yoshinari getting underway, Gaolang casually stated to his employer, Iida Tadashi, that Saw Paing would win before going on to explain the history he shared with Saw Paing. Later, representing Yato Trading Co., he fought against Kaneda Suekichi, attaining victory after being impressed by the latter's fighting spirit and determination to win. In the second round, Gaolang watched Saw Paing's fight against Mikazuchi Rei, believing Saw Paing to have the advantage due to his specs. However, Saw Paing was defeated and, after Saw Paing regained consciousness, Gaolang tried to reassure him about his defeat. When Saw Paing told him he couldn't fight anymore, Gaolang left in sheer disgust. When his turn came around, Gaolang stepped into the arena to fight against Kanoh Agito. Initially, Agito used boxing to fight but was completely dominated by Gaolang as a result. However, when Agito changed his fighting style, Gaolang couldn't fight back. With Agito taunting him, Gaolang then utilised a combination of boxing and Muay Thai to fight, putting Agito on the defensive again. Fighting non-stop, even after breaking his fist in the latter stages of the battle, Gaolang was eventually defeated when Agito switched his fighting style again. After his defeat, Gaolang was seen with Kaneda, still thinking that he could get stronger one day, which also served to reinvigorate Saw Paing's fighting spirit. Later, during Hayami Katsumasa's "revolution", Gaolang, Kaneda, Cosmo and Adam were attacked by the Guardians and managed to defeat them all except for Long Min. He was later seen watching the final matches of the tournament along with the other fighters who had lost. Some time after the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Gaolang was reported to be have announced his comeback to boxing. Kengan Omega Gaolang was mentioned alongside Wakatsuki Takeshi as being one of two people already selected for the Kengan Association's side in their upcoming showdown with Purgatory. Power & Abilities Gaolang is an extremely powerful fighter who mainly utilizes boxing in his combat style, focusing on extremely fast damaging flicker jabs. Gaolang's physical abilities are top-notch, being able to throw heavy punches from any position, even unstable ones;Chapter 107Chapter 108 Gaolang's punches alone can knockout the majority of opponents. Like Kaneda Suekichi, Gaolang is also capable of predicting his opponent's movements, though this seems limited to opponents that utilise a boxing style.Chapter 166 When fighting normally, he only uses his boxing abilities leading with a Hitman Style Flicker stance, as this is usually enough to dominate his opponent; his boxing skills are arguably the best in the world, proven in his fight with Kanoh Agito when he dominated the latter while both were using boxing, despite Gaolang having a height and reach disadvantage.Chapter 165 However, when fighting to the best his abilities he skilfully combines boxing techniques with Muay Thai techniques. Having trained in Muay Thai for over 20 years and mastered boxing, Gaolang is essentially a striking specialist; it would not be an overstatement to call Gaolang the "acme of striking". His combination of boxing and Muay Thai is so powerful that he is capable of forcing a fighter of Kanoh Agito's level on the defensive without giving him a chance to counter.Chapter 169 Gaolang Wongsawat in Hitman Style, Flicker Stance.png|Hitman Style, Flicker Stance Flash (Gaolang's boxing).png|Flash! Technique(s) '''Flash' (フラッシュ, Furasshu):Chapter 106 Gaolang's signature boxing move. While being weighed down by a 10oz glove, he is able to fire off 13 jabs in a single breath, with the number of blows he can let off increasing to at least 15 when barehanded. Because of the speed of his strikes, it is extremely hard to dodge or counter, even for professional boxing champions or people who can predict his attacks (such as Kaneda Suekichi). Notes & Trivia *His favourite Thai food is gapao rice, though he can't handle foods that are too spicy. *Gaolang is a man with high house-husband potential.4-koma: Home Cooking *On the days that Gaolang does not have a match, Gaolang spends his time using his fame to promote tourism for Thailand. *After defeating Yoroizuka Saw Paing, the man has begun a seemingly one-sided rivalry with Gaolang, much to the latter's annoyance. However, there is a small part of him that secretly approves of Saw Paing and values Saw Paing as a close friend. **Incidentally, all of the fights the two have had after their first one has ended in a draw (because Gaolang keeps forfeiting the fight partway through, sick of Saw Paing's tenacity). *Gaolang is into solo karaoke, though he always sings the Thai National Anthem when he performs.4-koma: Karaoke *He has trained at the Glory Boxing Gym, a gym that appears in Sandrovich's other series . It was mentioned that he was supposed to due a live exhibition for the Gym, but had to postpone due to "complications" (presumably from the injuries he received from Kanoh Agito). He later makes a cameo standing next to . *Gaolang is the #1 most popular character in the series (by far), having 94,176 votes in the official popularity poll. References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Athlete Category:Affiliated Fighter